


Frilly Fins

by Tachi_Sakon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Did I stop writing my millions of essays just to write OsaSuna fluff??, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Little Mermaid Elements, Look I didn’t write something heartbreaking, M/M, Merchant Miya Osamu, Merman Suna Rintarou, Minor Injuries, Sleepy Cuddles, gonna have to make up for this, yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: “What happened?”“Nothing.”“A lie as obvious as the nose of yer face, Sunarin.”“Hey, my nose isn’t that obvious.”Osamu hooked his arm under Suna’s as the other remained clutches by the merman as he slowly lowered him into the water. “Easy does it,” he cooed, “easy does it.”Suna clutched Osamu’s arm to his chest for dear life and muttered through gritted teeth, “Thanks.”Alternatively: Suna hurts himself and Osamu’s there to take care of his slimy boyfriend.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 39





	Frilly Fins

(In which Osamu discovers that he has a tail kink) 

_Frills— Frills—_ Osamu's brain whispered to him.

During his time sitting on the rock with Suna, Miya Osamu has made an observation— _His boyfriend has frilly fins_. Osamu found himself staring with a dopey smile on his face as the merman slowly swished his tail around in the water, creating small currents. 

_He has fucking frilly fins_.

Suna's fins were so light and airy that that curled and fanned out in the water with every movement, even the slightest ones, that he'd make. The fins were so fine, translucent and glasslike, looking like Cinderella's glass slipper, yet more beautiful by far; Osamu simply found them so delicate and pretty. Shimmering, dark green and littered in smooth scales that were likely to make any merchant a fortune if they were to get their hands on them. 

_Key word: if_

Osamu would rather die than let any old geezer get their wrinkly hands on Suna. His tail was much too beautiful and shiny to be put to waste like that. He continued to watch as Suna slowly lifted his tail out of the water, frilled fins swaying in the wind, before plunging it back into the water, water droplets flying; landing all over him and littering his shoulders and chest, making the merman look nearly ethereal as he practically glower before Osamu, framed by the sunset.

_And probably soft to the touch_.

He wanted to touch them. His fingers itched horribly with the urge to trail them along the fins. Each and every fin: the ones at the end of his shiny tail, the ones on the sides and at his waist.. he wanted to run his hands along them, and badly. How Osamu would've loved to touch. 

He wanted to touch them so badly that his fingers itched horribly with the urge to trail them along the fins, to finger those shiny scales trailing all along that sleek limb. Each and every fin. From the ones at the end of his shiny tail, to the ones on the sides and finally, to the ones framing his waist. He wanted to run his hands along them forever if he could. He imagined the merman's tail to be plush, like the finest cushions in the palace up the hill. He imagined the fins to be as silky as the most royal of silks, the scales to be lighter than the softest of feathers. It was then, when Miya Osamu thought these thoughts, that he realized— 

_Oh shit, I might have a tail kink._

He glanced up at Suna who was swishing his tail through the water, splashing blue droplets everywhere as fins fanned out, swaying in the wind.

"Oi, do ye mind not splashin' so much." Osamu huffed, turning away as water splashed over him. "Yer gettin' me wet, an' this is my only blouse."

Suna merely flashed Osamu a small smirk. "Ah, is that so?" He hummed. "Forgive me, I wasn't aware."

"Wasn't aware, my ass." Osamu muttered under his breath.

Suna frowned at Osamu, who returned it just as forcefully, and folded his hands in his lap, tail curling to his side, frilled fins curling.

Osamu snorted softly and tilted his head back, letting the sun beam down on his face and warm his cheeks. Just like the way Suna managed to do. He let the lulling of the waves sway him for a few calming moments before,

"Ouch,"

Osamu's eyes blinked open and he sat up. "Wha'ssup?" He asked, turning to the merman, concern seeping into his tone.

Suna rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively. "'S nothin'."

Osamu heaved a sigh. "A lie more obvious than yer nose. What did you do?"

"Hey, my nose isn't that obvious."

Osamu stared at Suna, unimpressed. "Suna," he sighed.

The merman was flushed from his chest to the tips of his ears as he stared back, face remaining impassive but Osamu could see the embarrassment. He but his lip to stop a laugh from passing them and shook his head.

_A full body-blush, cute._

"Any day now," Osamu sighed.

"Nothing happened, you ass." Suna snapped, still clutching his tail in his hands. "Don't fucking worry."

"'M not particularly worried. I just want to know why you screamed." Osamu his head and tapped his chin with his hand as his eyes trailed along his friend, looking for whatever had happened until they landed on his tail. Suna was holding his tail gingerly in his hands, blood staining his long fingers. 

"I didn't scream."

"Ye did."

"I did not."

Instead of retorting, Osamu raised his eyebrows. "Ye scraped your tail," he observed as he reached over and placed his hand on the merman's shoulder gently, giving the reddening joint a small pat before looking up at the merman's face and into his narrowed eyes, his own lips pulled into a slight smirk.

"Way t'go." Suna rolled his eyes. "Whaddya need, a medal Sherlock?"

"Tough speakin' for an injured fish."

"I'm not a fucking fish, you fried plum."

Osamu ignored Suna and sighed, "Ye should be more careful,"

Suna shrugged. "It's not like I'm hurting myself on purpose." He said eying his tail with a pained grimace.

Osamu glanced down at the merman's tail again, his lips dropping from his easy smirk into an upside down curve. Of course Suna managed to injure his tail right where it, if it were to get infected, was the most bother to take care of. The place where the merman's tail had scraped itself against the rock was raw and red, fallen scales littering the rock around it as blood trickled down his fingers. He had even managed to slice his fin. How the merman always managed to do himself such injuries, Osamu could never figure out. It was like a fucking talent.

That's when he noticed that Suna had torn through the frills of his fins. Osamu's favorite parts. "The frills—" he gasped.

Suna cocked an eyebrow at Osamu. "What about them?"

"Ya sliced right through them!" 

"'S not like they won't grow back. And I didn't 'slice through them', you're just being the dramatic fucker you are." Suna turned his attention away from Osamu and sighed. "They'll grow back eventually. It's not the first time I've scraped myself on this rock; if I leave it alone, it'll heal."

This time it was Osamu who cocked an eyebrow at Suna, unimpressed and face passive. "It'll heal eventually, huh."

"That's what I said. I didn't know that you have such back hearing and have to repeat everything you're told."

"Shut up," Osamu grumped, pushing his lips into a pout as Suna shrugged at him and slowly flapped his tail. He felt bad, even if it wasn't his fault. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Suna glanced up at him and shook his head. "Huh? No.. the best thing to do would be to soak in saltwater." He mumbled.

"Doesn't look like ye favor that option much." Osamu observed with a grin.

"I don't." Suna replied. "Salt water's a fucking bitch, and makes everything hurt. But," he bit his lower lip and let his head fall against his shoulder wearily, "it _is_ the best option."

"If it's the best option, then ye should do it." Osamu said softly.

"I know. Still hate it though."

"Better a few moments of stingin' than an infection."

"Yeah.." 

Osamu scooted closer to Suna. The merman looked uneasy, his discomfort now showing on his face. Reaching out, Osamu took Suna's unoccupied hand in his and laced their fingers. "Wha'sa matter, Sunarin?" 

Suna squeezed Osamu's hand as they laced their fingers. "It's nothing." He muttered. "Don't worry about it."

"No can do, lil 'un." Osamu retorted. "With ya 's always somethin', and I can't have my precious fishy so saddened."

"For the last time, I am not a fish you bastard."

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"Stop calling me a fish then."

Osamu groaned. "Fine," he said, squeezing Suna's hand, "now please tell me what's got yer fins in a twist."

The merchant watched with wide eyes as the merman's pale cheeks slowly morphed into a pinkish color.

Suna pondered for a moment for how best to tell Osamu. Finally he decided on the simple truth. "It's just that I can't handle pain unless I have someone I really like with me," he breathed, his hand now hugging Osamu's desperately. "Just having someone around helps distract me."

“Why didn’t ya just ask then, if that was the problem.”

Suna felt as though a million pounds had been lifted from his chest as he gaped at Osamu. “Huh.” 

“I don’t understand why ya didn’t just ask me.” Osamu repeated, locking gazes with Suna. “I would’ve helped ye sooner.”

The next few movements happened in a blur to the merman. Before he knew it, Osamu had shifted on the rock and let him scoot closer as he now hugged his arm with both hands to his chest; Osamu’s other arm hooked under his tail as heslowly lowered his scraped tail and fins into the saltwater splashing below them. 

“Easy does it,” Osamu soothed, “easy does it Sunarin.”

"Thanks," Suna mumbled, grimacing as the saltwater washed over the scrape and began to rub into his would.

Osamu smiled. “No problem,” he replied gently, arm still holding the merman and supporting him as the merman hissed through his teeth and gripped onto him for dear life.

"That’s a brave boy." Osamu hummed reassuringly. "At least ya won't have to worry about infections."

The only reply that the merman managed to give was a small whine of discomfort as he moved to cuddle into the human's side, still grasping at his arms.Osamu moved back to make room for Suna to nuzzle into his chest and lay nestled in his side. Pulling Suna closer to him somehow, he leaned his cheek atop his head and pressed kisses into his hair.

"Such tolerance." Osamu quipped.

"I need it to put up with you,” Suna scoffed.

Osamu chucked, hugging Suna tight and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Yeah, sure ye do."

  
  


* * *

  
  


The human and the merman spent the rest of their day, cuddling together on the rock. Osamu whispering reassuring nothings to the merman, trying to offer as much comfort as he could while Duna soaked his injury in the salt water holding back his pain, holding onto him for dear life.

~~_(As if he totally hadn’t injured himself on purpose just for cuddles, nope.)_ ~~


End file.
